13 de Febrero
by Ana-91
Summary: Yami no sabe que se celebra en San Valentín. Sale a dar un paseo por la ciudad encontrandose con personas inesperadas que lo animarán a decirle a Yugi cuanto lo ama sin importar que todavía no sea 14 de febrero. ¡Feliz Día del Amor y Amistad!


**13 DE FEBRERO**

Hola! Ya sé lo que piensan¿qué que demonios me ha pasado que no he actualizado? Pues la verdad es que tengo mucho trabajo, aparte de que mi compu se descompuso y paso por una crisis de 'no-inspiración', parece que todas mis ideas se han borrado de mi mente y eso me trauma.

Aquí les traigo un pequeño regalo para el Día del Amor y la Amistad, la verdad que me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo, por la crisis en la que paso, pero no podía dejar pasar un fecha tan importante.

Así que para todos mis amigos, les dedico este one-shot, que espero les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Yugioh no me pertenece, solo lo utilizo para escribir historias por mera diversión y satisfacción propia

**

* * *

**

Yami caminaba por las calles de la ciudad Domino. El viento frío soplaba con algo de fuerza y el sol era amenazado a ser cubierto por grandes nubes. Era un domingo, y lo único que quería esos momentos era tomar algo de aire fresco y caminar un poco.

Hubiera deseado ser acompañado por Yugi, pero el pequeño necesitaba terminar sus deberes, los cuales había estado postergando y ahora se le habían acumulado.

Suspiró. Hablando de Yugi, hacía tiempo que sentía algo más fuerte que amistad por él, pero no podía reunir el valor suficiente para decírselo. Lo aterraba que le diera una respuesta negativa, pues sería el fin de su existencia.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta un pequeño parque cercano, buscó una banca vacía y tomó asiento. Por el camino le llamó mucho la atención la infinidad de anuncios publicitarios y decoraciones que contenían corazones, y ángeles con arcos y flechas, y muchas veces leyó la oración 'Feliz día de San Valentín' con grandes letras rojas.

Pero, "¿Qué significa el Día de San Valentín?", "¿Qué se celebra?", "¿Quién o qué es San Valentín?", todas esas preguntas y algunas otras rondaban por su cabeza y no tenía ninguna respuesta. Parecía que a Yugi se le olvido mencionarle sobre aquella celebración.

No hacía mucho tiempo que su existencia como un espíritu milenario había terminado para darle paso a una de verdad, pues al obtener un cuerpo propio los dioses le habían otorgado el privilegio de vivir la vida tranquila y pacífica que nunca tuvo en el pasado, al lado de las personas que más quería: sus amigos y Yugi.

Por lo mismo era que no sabía muchas de las costumbres que ahora tenía el mundo actual, al igual que desconocía el funcionamiento y uso correcto de la mayoría de los aparatos modernos. Siempre que intentaba hacer algo por si solo, terminaba haciendo un desastre, trayendo consigo la risa o furia de Yugi, dependiendo de la magnitud de lo provocado.

Recordó con una sonrisa aquella vez en que había intentado calentar un lata de sopa en el microondas y había explotado por toda la cocina, manchando todo a su alrededor, incluido él. Yugi había reído tanto que empezaron a salírsele las lágrimas, le había causado mucha gracia ver el rostro de Yami cubierto de pasta y salsa de tomate, la cual ayudó a ocultar el profundo sonrojo que tenía en aquellos momentos.

A partir de ese momento decidió doblegar su orgullo y pedir ayuda a Yugi cada vez que no supiera como utilizar algún aparato, después de todo tendría que aprender con el tiempo.

Siguió pensando un poco hasta que se percató de la presencia de dos personas muy conocidas por él. Venían juntas por el camino que atravesaba todo el parque y se percató con sorpresa y asombro que venían tomadas de la mano, sonriéndose mutuamente.

Sintió alegría al saber que dos de sus amigos estaban juntos de aquella manera y que eran felices. Debía admitir que siempre esperó algo como eso, pues Joey Wheeler y Seto Kaiba eran tan opuestos que tenían que atraerse algún día.

Los miró de manera fija un momento, perdido en sus pensamientos. Más Seto se percató de aquello y cuando volteó su rostro en busca de la persona que los miraba tan fijamente, su rostro adquirió un palidez increíble y se detuvo abruptamente. Cuando Joey se percató de a quien veía su pareja adquirió la misma palidez y soltó rápidamente la mano del castaño.

Yami, dándose cuenta de la reacción de sus amigos, decidió dirigirse hacia ellos y así aclararles que no tenían de que preocuparse.

- Hola chicos!

- Ho...hola Yami..- dijo de manera nerviosa el rubio, Seto solo se quedó callado, mirándolo de manera fría.

¿Qué hacen por aquí los dos? –preguntó con fingida inocencia, no estaría mal hacerlos sufrir un poco

- He...bueno...pues...solo estabamos dando un paseo- dijo Joey con una sonrisa nerviosa

- No sabía que tú y Kaiba ya eran buenos amigos- "y muy buenos" pensó internamente

- Pues sí, hace tiempo que arreglamos nuestras diferencias- comentó con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

- Eso me alegra, se veían muy lindos tomados de la mano- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Ante ese comentario, un intenso sonrojo cubrió el rostro del rubio, mientras que en el del castaño apenas era visible para Yami, quien los observaba sonriendo ampliamente.

- Yo...este...nosotros...bueno...- trataba de explicarse sin éxito Joey

- Somos pareja- dijo de manera clara y seria Kaiba, hablando por primera vez desde que se encontraron y tomando de nuevo la mano de Joey, lo miraba de manera desafiante.

- Ya lo sabía Seto- ambos lo miraron con asombro- y no tienen de qué preocuparse, estoy muy feliz de que los dos estén juntos, siempre pensé que harían una linda pareja- al oír esto, los dos sonrieron de manera tranquila

Ya iban a marcharse, cuando una pregunta acudió a la mente de Yami, tal vez ellos podrían ayudarlo.

- Antes de que se vayan, podrían decirme que se celebra en San Valentín, no tengo ni idea

Pero antes de que Joey le respondiera con una pícara sonrisa, Seto le tapó la boca y le respondió de forma calmada.

- Será mejor que se lo preguntes a Yugi –y dicho esto siguieron su camino, dejando a Yami confundido "¿Por qué no me quisieron decir?"

Iba a regresar a tomar asiento en la banca en la que estaba, cuando un ruido lo detuvo. Era su estómago que le pedía algo de comer, y es que no había comido nada en todo el día. Así que salió del parque y se dirigió hacia una cafetería a la cual Yugi y él solían ir de vez en cuando.

Entró y con paso rápido fue hacia el mostrador, ordenó un par de sándwichs y una malteada de fresa, pagó y cuando buscaba un asiento vacío, una voz a su lado lo hizo sobresaltarse.

¡Hola Yami- le dijo Ryou, sonriendo amablemente, al igual que él cargaba una bandeja con su pedido

¡Hola Ryou, me asustaste

¡Oh! Lo siento mucho- se disculpó apenado¿Vienes solo o te acompaña Yugi?

- Vengo solo, Yugi se quedó en casa a terminar sus deberes escolares- comentó con una sonrisa triste

¡Qué lástima¿no te gustaría acompañarnos a Mariku, Malik, Bakura y a mí a comer- preguntó señalando un mesa en donde se encontraban los mencionados

¿No les incomodará mi presencia? Ya sabes como son Mariku y Bakura..- dijo un tanto dudoso, pues entre él y los otros dos ex-espíritus milenarios todavía había cierta rivalidad y no quería causar problemas

- Descuida, se que se alegraran de verte

Dicho esto, ambos fueron hacia la mesa en donde los demás se encontraban charlando animadamente.

- Ya regresé- anunció Ryou- Y miren a quien me encontré- dijo haciéndose a un lado, dejando a Yami a al vista de todos

¡Nooo?Por qué Rá me hace esto- lloró Mariku cómicamente, pero fue callado por un pisotón de Malik

-Hola Yami, hace tiempo que no te veía –saludó amablemente, ante el desagrado de su compañero

¿Qué demonios haces aquí faraón? –preguntó de forma brusca Bakura

Ya iba a contestar, pero el albino menor se le adelantó.

- Yo lo invité a acompañarnos Bakura, y no le veo lo malo a eso, así que quita esa cara y compórtate- dijo Ryou frunciendo el ceño y mirando de manera severa a Bakura, quien solo lanzó un gruñido y se cruzó de brazos.

Dejaron las charolas sobre la mesa, Ryou se sentó junto a Bakura y Yami en uno de los extremos de la mesa. Ryou, Malik y él comenzaron a charlar mientras que los otros dos solo los miraban de manera aburrida.

Se sentía un poco incómodo, pues sentía que estaba sobrando ya que Malik y Mariku hacía tiempo que salían juntos y suponía lo mismo de Ryou y Bakura por su manera de mirarse y tocarse de vez en cuando.

Eso le hizo pensar que estaba solo, que no tenía pareja, que no tenía a Yugi.

¿Te sucede algo Yami? Te noto algo triste –preguntó algo preocupado Ryou

- No, no es nada Ryou – respondió alejando esos pensamientos tristes de su mente

- Y dime faraón ¿qué harán tú y el enano mañana? –cuestionó con algo de burla el albino mayor

¿De qué hablas?

- No te hagas¿que harán para el San Valentín?

¿Ustedes ya saben que se celebra ese día? –preguntó dirigiéndose hacia Bakura y Mariku, quienes tampoco estaban acostumbrados al mundo actual

- Pues claro faraón ¿qué acaso tu no sabes? –dijo burlón Mariku

- La verdad no, Yugi no me ha dicho nada- dijo sintiéndose un tanto ignorante

- El 14 de febrero se celebra el día del amor y la amistad o día de San Valentín- dijo sonriendo Malik, al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Mariku

- Así que mañana, es día de cachondeo –dijo Bakura al tiempo que pasaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su sonrojado compañero, dejándole claro a Yami, que eran pareja

- Por eso queremos saber que harán Yugi y tu mañana- dijo Malik con una pícara sonrisita

Yami por fin comprendió a que se referían al nombrar a Yugi, y no pudo reprimir un leve sonrojo. Sus amigos pensaban que ellos ya eran pareja, que equivocados estaban.

- Se a lo que se refieren chicos, pero temo decirles que entre Yugi y yo solo hay amistad- respondió de manera triste

- Vamos faraón, eso ni tú te lo crees- dijo Mariku

- Si, hasta el más despistado puede notar que los dos se aman- añadió Bakura

- Que más quisiera, pero Yugi solo me ve como un amigo más

- Eso no es cierto Yami, estoy seguro que Yugi siente lo mismo por ti- dijo Ryou con una sonrisa amable

- Solo que ambos son tan cobardes que no se atreven a decirlo- completó Malik

Esos comentarios dejaron pensando a Yami. A lo mejor tenían razón, después de todo Yugi y él eran inseparables, sabía que Yugi prefería estar con él que con cualquier otra persona y había veces en las que su trato no era la de dos amigos normales.

Se podían perder en la mirada del otro por horas, si no llegaban a ser interrumpidos y los ligeros roces que a veces tenían los hacían estremecer a ambos.

Quien sabe, tal vez sus amigos si tenían razón después de todo y había la posibilidad de que Yugi lo amara tanto como él lo amaba. Pero, solo había un problema "¿Cómo saber cuando y como decírselo", estaba pensando en eso, cuando vio que tenía la solución en frente, sus amigos lo aconsejarían.

- Chicos¿podría pedirles un favor?

¿Y ahora qué faraón- preguntó Bakura fastidiado

- Pues, ya que ustedes ya pasaron por esto, no sé, tal vez podrían darme algunos consejos –dijo mirando más directamente al albino y Mariku, quienes se miraron mutuamente un momento y sonrieron de forma triunfal

¡Vaya! Es un momento histórico, el faraón nos pide ayuda, no lo puedo creer

¡Mariku- regañó Malik a su novio –Creo que no querrás oír sus consejos Yami, podrían perjudicarte en vez de ayudarte

¡Oye! –dijo indignado el moreno

- Lo mejor es que dejes que las cosas fluyan solas- aconsejó Ryou

- Hablando en serio faraón, tienes que esperar el momento preciso, tu sabrás cuando sea simplemente al verlo a los ojos, y cuando suceda solamente dile lo que sientes, será más que suficiente- dijo de forma seria Bakura, Ryou lo miró conmovido unos segundos antes de tomar con fuerza su mano, logrando que se sonrojara levemente

Yami sonrió en agradecimiento, el sabía que Bakura era un gran amigo, solo que la mayoría de las veces su orgullo no le permitía demostrarlo, pero cuando lo hacía el apreciaba mucho el gesto. Lo mismo le sucedía con Mariku.

- Gracias chicos- dijo al tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar- lo mejor será que regrese a casa a planear lo que haré mañana- se despidió de todos y salió del lugar.

Al ir caminando rumbo a su casa, pensaba en lo que haría mañana. Como era lunes, Yugi tendría que ir a la escuela y el tenía que quedarse a atender la tienda de juegos, ya que el abuelo de nuevo estaba de viaje por Egipto. Tendría que esperar a que Yugi terminara sus deberes escolares y después ya podría invitarlo a salir a algún lugar como al cine o a cenar, todavía no lo decidía.

Al entrar a su casa lo recibió el cálido abrazo de Yugi y un inesperado beso en su mejilla derecha.

¡Yami! Te extrañé mucho- comentó sonriente el pequeño

- Yo también Yugi –dijo al tiempo que acariciaba algunos de sus cabellos¿Ya terminaste tu tarea?

- Sip, ya no vuelvo a dejarlo todo al último- comentó algo cansado- Y dime ¿A donde fuiste?

- Solo caminé un poco- no le comentaría sobre lo que vivió ese día, prefería mantenerlo en secreto

- Llegaste a tiempo para la cena

- Creo que solo beberé algo, no tengo hambre- dijo recordando los sándwichs y la malteada que comió en la cafetería

- Como quieras, solo acompáñame- dijo el pequeño tomándolo de la mano y conduciéndolo a la cocina. Yami sabía que no quería estar solo.

Cuando el pequeño comenzó a comer pensó que sería un buen momento para preguntarle sobre los planes que tenía para mañana.

- Yugi ¿Se celebra algo especial el día de mañana- preguntó con fingida curiosidad, pues se suponía que el todavía no sabía nada al respecto

¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque mientras caminaba me fijé en que la mayoría de las tiendas tenían pegados corazones y letreros deseando 'Feliz San Valentín'

¡Oh! Es cierto, había olvidado comentártelo, mañana se celebra el día del amor y amistad, siento haberlo olvidado

- Descuida¿No te gustaría que saliéramos a celebrarlo mañana por la tarde- esperaba impaciente una respuesta afirmativa de su parte

- Claro Yami- respondió al tiempo que tomaba los platos sucios de la mesa y los ponía en el fregadero, quedando de espaldas a Yami y ocultando así el sonrojo provocado por solo pensar en salir con él

Pero no fue suficiente, pues Yami, quien lo veía atentamente lo notó y pensó que tal vez no tendría que esperar hasta mañana para decírselo.

Caminó hasta él y tomándolo de los hombros lo volteó para que quedará de frente a él. Sintió a Yugi estremecerse por el contacto y cuando lo miró a los ojos comprendió a qué se refería Bakura.

Los ojos de Yugi reflejaban claramente un solo sentimiento: amor

Podía ver como le observaban con cariño y ternura, expectantes a lo que él fuera a decir o hacer. Sus amigos tenían razón, esto no era amistad, pues sobrepasaba ese sentimiento, lo que lo unía era aun más fuerte, y él lo supo en ese momento con solo ver sus ojos.

En su mente escuchó claramente las palabras de Bakura 'cuando suceda solamente dile lo que sientes, será más que suficiente'. Así que perdiendo el miedo, dejó que las palabras salieran solas de su boca.

- Yugi, te amo

Pudo ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Yugi, al igual que el profundo sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas. Subió sus manos hasta posarlas sobre estas y acercó su rostro para besarlo. Fue un contacto muy suave, un ligero roce.

Pero se convirtió en algo más profundo cuando los brazos de Yugi rodearon su cuello y presionó su boca con fuerza a la suya, logrando que abriera su boca y sus lenguas se acariciaran.

Cuando se separaron ambos estaban sonrojados y con una respiración un tanto agitada. Yugi volvió a rodearle el cuello, besó una de sus mejillas y le susurró al oído.

- Yo también te amo, esperaba decírtelo mañana, pero te me adelantaste

Yami lo abrazó con fuerza y sonrió.

- Ya no podía guardarlo por más tiempo

- Creo que nosotros celebraremos el día de San Valentín por adelantado- dijo sonriente al tiempo que volvía a besarlo con dulzura.

**FIN**

Y bien¿Qué les pareció? Como se habrán dado cuenta, ocurre un día antes y les dejó a la imaginación lo que pasa después, jeje.

La verdad pensé en hacer un lemon, pero el solo pensar como hacerlo me provocó dolor de cabeza y decidí dejarlo así.

Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad tiene una trama muy sencilla, pero espero que sea de su agrado, si fue así o todo lo contrario no olviden dejarme un review, ya que son gran fuente de inspiración, dan ánimos y te hacen ver tus errores.

Por favor no se desesperen si no continúo los demás pronto, sean pacientes, les juró que los voy a terminar, tarde o temprano.

**¡Les deseo un Feliz Día del Amor y Amistad a todos!**

**Cuídense y sean felices!**


End file.
